


Soon

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Her plans will soon come to fruition.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Soon

She sat impassively reaching out to find her son she would get so close and then he would slip from her grasp. She knew they had to be moving him constantly taking advantage of whatever shielding magic that Altean upstart had used on him. “High Priestess, I am sorry to disturb you,” one of the druids said as they entered. “Morvok has contacted us to report he has seized the planet you asked him to in secret with no real losses.” 

“Good, inform him that we will join him shortly,” She said as she withdrew her searching spell. “Inform the other druids we will be performing the ritual soon to destroy our enemies.” She paused then, “Inform Macidus to begin the search for my son on his own there must not be an interruption.”

The druid bowed and left the room to carry out her orders. Once everything was prepared they would allow news of the capture of the Paladin’s home world to reach them and then she would simply have to wait and Alfor’s daughter would lead them right to their deaths. “High Priestess Sendak has contacted us and is demanding to speak with you,” one of the non druids on board announced nervously from the door way. All of her crew had learned not to contact her by com link but only in person. “Shall I open the link?”

“Yes and then leave us,” she had no idea what Sendak wanted but he had enough forces to be a nuisance so she would humor him at least until she had her son back. The crew member did so and left. “What do you want Sendak?” She had intended to put him on the Galra throne once a target to distract others and keep her son safe but he had turned out to be unreliable.

“I want to know what your doing with Morvok but more importantly if you knew about this abomination?” His image was replaced by an image of the black paladin of Voltron but with Galra features. “My agents report that some how this one was remade as a part Galra an abomination that the fires of Purification will not stand for and you specialize in such abominations.”

“So that is what Alfor’s whelp sacrificed our sacred land for to bring the black paladin back to life as a Galra,” She said more to herself than Sendak. “What a waste the secrets of creation all gone because she chose to save the life of a simple human and couldn’t even bring him back in the correct body.” She began to laugh at the pointlessness of it all. 

“Have you lost your mind witch?” Sendak asked angrily. “The black Paladin never died if he had then I would have known.” She looked at Sendak’s image and smiled. “Unless the Black Paladin who allied with Lotor was one of your things a clone?”

“Yes, a failed project just like you,” She said and cut the connection she had no more time to waste with Sendak. She had preparations to make as learning what Alfor’s brat had sacrificed Oriande for only made her want her dead even more. She knew Sendak would probably attempt to contact her again so she sent strict orders to simply disconnected any call he tried to make. The Altean princess and her paladins would be dead soon anyway.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
